the_seraphic_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Species
There are several alien species within the Chronicles universe other than humans. The most notable are the B'ra'Sha, humanities closest allies and members of the Alliance. They come from the ringed planet Paplin. They are a slender people noted for their unusual eyes in red, yellow or purple with cross like irises and boney outcropping around their ears. They are split into three nations, the Reh, Dru and Mai, with each nation then sub-divided into clans and then families. An offshoot of the B'ra'Sha are the Ra'Shain, the fourth nation of Paplin split off from the rest of B'ra'Sha society after losing a costly civil war in the distant past. After settling on the world of Drelleth they have set up the Ra'Shain Federation, a society where the law and state is the religion and heroes from the past are hailed as saints. They consider themselves a proud warrior state but in 328AE a series of controversies and assassinations within their leadership lead to an as yet unresolved civil war. The Oferan are closest allies to the Alliance. An amphibious species who hold sway over a vast imperial Empire they have a feudal house structure and are devoutly religious, led by an immortal messiah named Ibudab, whose death in 329AE led to their declaring Holy War on the Naz'Jil's. In their past their home world of D'Ulib was conquered by the Nostluhk. They hold three races as "protectorates" after conquering their worlds, the Direidi, the Ge and the Patawaqa. The Smuilian are the most populous people in the galaxy and have gotten everywhere. Small and firry they are notorious for their horrid smell, inability to speak Amglish without lisping and for being "vermin-like." The Voldemork are a reptilian species, proud and powerful in their own right, but cautious and slow to act. The Gryar are relative newcomers to galactic politics, but nevertheless declared war on the Alliance and held them off for four years during the Gryar War. Long hair covers their bodies, and they have a devout faith that guides every aspect of their lives. The Nostluhk are an ancient race in the winter of their years. Once the dominant force in the galaxy they have only a handful of worlds left now as part of the Nostluhk Dominion after an unknown and forgotten race wiped out most of their race with a violent plague. Their ancient technology is near undefeatable when working, but after millennia of neglect is falling into disrepair as the race slowly dies. The few remaining are kept alive with life support units and their slave races, the Orabavair and the Trict. The Pyntaxian's are an ancient race who have evolved beyond the need for corporal bodies and exist in a state of pure energy in the cloud layers of the gas giant Kibbuiz. They once fought the Naz'Jil's in the Bregenna Expanse, where their home world is according to legend. The Si'La were an ancient race who disappeared overnight under mysterious circumstances leaving ancient ruins behind all over the galaxy. The Naz'Jil's are an ancient race of non-humanoid aliens that prowl the Bregenna Expanse looking for prey. They are sentient by need to consume oxygen rich blood to survive, and consider other sentient races to be nothing more than cattle. They have far superior technology to others and their mere presence seems to disrupt most forms of energy. The Yinji-Sinhindrea are an enormous race several times the bulk of a traditional humanoid, and as such they find it hard to leave their home world on the opposite side of the galaxy beyond the Ra'Shain Federation on the Cameron Courseway. They do retain friendly relations with most races and to see one travelling is considered a good omen. The Sarafid Dowd'i are a humanoid race who live on a world called Polinkip close to the Cameron Courseway in the Bregenna Expanse. They have been at war with the Tincarma for many years and their society has been exposed to alien influence via the Courseway for years. They are hairless and their eyes are completely white and tattooing and scarification is a cultural tradition. They are ruled by a monarch known as the Sarafid Shah. The Tincarma are an insection race from the Bregenna Expanse that have been at war with the Sarafid Dowd'i for years. They only trade with one race, the Pirec. The Pirec are a secretive and devoutly religious race. They cover their bodies and faces with long robes and masks as part of their beliefs. They trade with the Tincarma. They live in the Bregenna Epxnase close to the Cameron Courseway. The Malk are a nomadic tribal society of large humanoids. They are rumored to hunt Naz'Jil's. Cyborgs live in the Cyber Cluster and are a collection of illegally cybernetically enhance humanoids of several races. Category:Alien Species